United Kingdom of Israel, Palestine, and Cyprus
Israeli-Palestinian Kingdom, officially the United Kingdom of Israel, Palestine, and Cyprus, is a sovereign federation. It is the largest economy in the Middle East and the 10th largest in the world. At 200,000 kilometers, it exercises jurisdiction over the 3 countries of: Israel, Palestine, and Cyprus. And with a population of 50 million, it is the third largest country by population in the Middle East. The United Kingdom of Israel and Palestine was first formed in 1967 following the six-day war. An intervention by China, forced the Arabian nations to sign the Treaty of Jerusalem; the treaty transferred sovereignty of East Egypt and Lebanon to Israel, and demilitarized the western border of Jordan and Syria. A few days thereafter, the Chinese negotiated the Jewish-Arabian Compromise: the state would be a federation known as "The United Kingdom of Israel and Palestine", and the territory would be split into two provinces; neither would own Jerusalem, which would be directly administered and the capital of, the federation. Later, in 1972, to stabilize the nation, a military coup ousted the government and held a referendum to join the United Kingdom of Israel and Palestine. The referendum pasted and the act of union transformed the federation into the United Kingdom of Israel, Palestine, and Cyprus. Tensions between the kingdom and the neighboring middle eastern states remains high, but an inability of any Middle Eastern states to challenge Israel's technological superiority, led to a tense peace. However terrorists, predominantly Egyptians wanting to reclaim their core territory, have committed mass bombings against the sovereign nation. Despite original tensions, the Chinese division was successful and Christian Greeks, Jewish Jews, and Arab Muslims have developed harmoniously--they have gained respect of each other and in an ironic twist, Egyptians living in the territory have begun to identify more closely with Palestine than Egypt. The United Kingdom of Israel, Palestine, and Cyprus is considered a regional power and is a leading member of the World Trade Organization and United Nations as well as a member of the Continental Center Treaty Organization. Politics Administrative Divisons The Israeli-Palestinian Kingdom is divided into 3 countries: Israel, Palestine, and Cyrpus. According to the constitution, each country has their own state religion and has much autonomy, given they do not interfere with the greater wishes of the federation. The capital of the country, Jerusalem, is considered "shared territory" and is administered directly by the Federation's executive branch. This solution has, in many ways, eased tensions between the religious groups. The two main urban centers, Cairo and Suez are both located in Israel. However, in recent years, thanks to Israeli greening projects, much of Palestine has become available for urbanization; Aswan has grown to tremendous sizes. Following the Israeli-Egyptian War, Egypt was demilitarized and forced to accept protectorate status--it cannot field a military of any sorts and must accept Israeli-Palestinian security control over its territory. Despite being condemned by much of the Western community, Israeli-Palestine's allies, Germany and China, have backed Israel. With their combined economic and scientific might, the western community has begrudgingly been forced to accept this new status quo.